Will you be my Double Agent?
by Fang-Is-Super-Hawt
Summary: Max gets hurt and Fang is the only one to help her until Angel gets help. There are secrets and "deaths" and old enemies are back. DISCLAIMER: I am not a man, hense I am not James Patterson.
1. Not Far Enough

_**My FIRST fanfiction so please dont say mean things!**_

**Fang POV**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" She said as she poked me.

"PLEASE?"

"No. I am leaving right now."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," I said trying to catch up with Max. I just lost a fight with her. A lame fight... but a fight. I mean she poked me so i guess that makes it a fight. I still lost.

She and I flew down to a little clearing in the woods leaving Iggy and Nudge in charge at our lame-o shelter on a cliff. We walked out to see three obice teenage boys around a skinny girl. Not Ella, but I really didn't want Max to find her long lost sister or cousin or something. The three overweight kids all had knifes, not that big, but we're used to giant knifes and even guns.

"Hey six against one isn't fair," Max siad while I slowly tuned invisible agaisnt the woody backround.

"There are only three of us retard," The obviously bigger one who must be the leader.

"Oh," Max said , quirking her head to the side,"You must of eaten the others for a snack.

"Shut up," He said, pointing the knife at her, "Then maybe we can hang out sometime." He pukered his lips at her and make a puke endusing 'muahhh' sound.

"Idiot," she muttered about two seconds before I kicked him in the head knocking him out.

The girl did the smart thing and ran away while the two other guys bent down to help him. Then Angel appeared in my head," Fang and Max, Iggy said run. So did Gazzy."

We ran. Far. Far away.

**Max POV**

After we were far away we looked up and watched a blob hit the ground and explode. Fang and I looked at eachother and the moment of contact was interrupted by flying pices of bomb flying right at us. Ya know, I've always wondered how things coming towards you get bigger the closer they get. Then, it hit me.

**Fang POV**

Max got hit with a flying piece of metal in the head and it left a gaping wound. \ I took her out into a clearing and laid her on my lap by a stream. I heard a rustling in the woods. Then a girl wandered out.

"She said to tell you that Angel sent me," the girl said miserably.


	2. It hurts

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I will give you cookies and milk if you review!**

**FANG POV**

**_FLASHBACK_**

" She told me to tell you Angel sent me," the girl said miserably.

* * *

"Whaa?" I said kinda frazzled. I knew Angel had sent her (obviously) but I was in panic mode, I mean the girl started crying, Max was laying on the ground with her head pouring blood and I was sitting there doing squat.

" Here, the girl told me to give you these and to show you this. Owww oww make it stop please!" The girl yelled struggling against it but finally unfurling perfect golden wings about my size. She handed me multiple rags and bandages. I started to put pressure on her head where it was bleeding... which was pretty much everywhere.

"Hold on I'll try to stop it," I said reassuringly to the blonde-haired girl. _ANGEL !!!!!!!!!! Quit messing around in stangers heads!!!!!_

_She's not a stranger, she's a friend. Kind of..._

_Well, stop it. You're making her cry._

_Oh, okay, I guess..._

Wow, umm, I just met another bird kid. I can't procces that well. I put a bandage on her head as well as I could do, though my hands were shaky. I heard footsteps. Yes! Maybe the Flock was here.

" LILLY?! ARE YOU HERE LILLY?" I heard a vice yell.

The girl was startled and jumped but said, "Sam? SAM!"

A dark haired boy, probably Sam, jumped out from the trees, and Lilly jumped over and hugged him hard. While the "where were you?'' and the " are you okay"'s were flying around Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came out from the woods and Nudge took Iggy over to me. "I got it," Iggy reassured and I walked over to Lilly and Sam.

"So are you to both like us?" I said as I opened my wings.

"Yep," Sam said," But we don't have anymore firends. Just us. We're out here alone. We have a giant shelter to live in though."

"MAX IS AWAKE?!" Nudge said and I ran over to her," I was sure I saw her move. She has to be awake. Oh, there is so much blood. Iggy, I told you that bomb would hurt someone. Well, it's a bomb, it's bound to hurt someone, but anyways. I hope you and Gazzy learned your lesson. NOT to make bombs and throw them at rndom people. Gosh how many times have I said that one. Well, only once but-" I cut her off cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Wha what? Who am I?" Max asked completely coonfused... Oh Lordy did we have a problem.

_Did you like it??? REVIEW PLEASE! I dare you to press the green button._


	3. Questioning

_Pleaseeeeeeee I need readers and reviews! Tell people about my story!_

**FANGPOV**

"Max, you remember me right?" Nudge asked, "You have to remember me! I'm the one who talks a lot. I mean you can't not remember the one who talks waa-a-ay too much. And I never wake up I am just like, ' 5 more minutes Mr. George i just gotta go say bye to the cheese-" again I put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. I never know what that child is thinking whenever Max tries to wake her up.

'' Do you Max?" I asked stoking her blood soaked hair.

" Ummm... YEAH! It was all a cruel cruel joke! HAHAHA! Okay, it's not really funny but seriously, what happened?" She said.

"Iggy and Gazzy set off a bomb and some of it hit your head and made a giant hole in your head. Maybe some of your brain was damaged and that's why you played that joke on us," I said almost cracking a smile but just smirking. You know, it takes a lot to not express much emotion.

**MAXPOV**

"Well, who are these two little stragglers doing here?" I asked glaring over to the two kids standing over at the edge of the woods.

"Umm.. well, I'm Sam, and this is err Lilly, and we are like umm.. you," said Sam

I went into super protective mode and I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked at Fang and he showed no expression, but in his eyes, which said I know, I know I will talk to 'em.

Fang slinked over to them and started the almost usual questioning.

Fang: So what are your names? Boy: Sam Girl: Lilly.

Fang: Where did you come from? Sam: California.

Fang: Have you ever seen an eraser? Sam: Fought them. Lots of times. Then they stopped coming and these robots started coming.

Fang: Why doesn't the girl talk much? Sam: Why don't you?

Fang: Hmm.. Have you ever killed someone? Sam: Under certain circumstances.

Fang: Do you have any special powers? Sam: I can eat two times my body weight.

Fang: I think all of us can do that. I want to talk to Lilly now.

Fang: Do you have any special powers? Lilly: I can shape shift into animals.

Fang: Have you met Mr. Chu? Lilly: Yes.

Fang: What do you do to live? Lilly: We kill what we can and then we live off of plants.

Fang: Do you trust us? Lilly: Yes.

" Do you trust us?" she asked, pointing it towards me.

"Yeah," I said, completely lying.

_Do you like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Sorry for the shortness. Very tiered....._


	4. Fighting

_Okay, sorry for the confusion and yes I do spell really badly so thank you for telling me that!!! I'll try to fill in the gaps in this chapter..._

_The flock, Sam, and Lilly are walking in the woods. Sam and Lilly are leading them to where they live. At this point Max is somewhat okay and Fang and Iggy are helping her walk so she doesn't faint. Max hates Lilly because Fang favors her. Iggy and Sam are best friends already. Nudge and Lilly talk a lot._

**MAXPOV**

"I wish I had money to buy these one shoes I saw on this model on this magazine and they had beaded soles. A-MA-ZING! I love them but they were like $700, which is like way to much and stupid Flyboys would, like, take them or something," Nudge said to Lilly. Lilly was a very good listener and she was very patient, even though she was an evil little demon... Fang must love her... Oh god, I hope not...

Iggy and Sam were talking."Yeah, so what does your place look like?" Iggy asked Sam.

"Umm.. There is a shelter that kinda looks like a super small pyramid, a fire pit, and umm.. that's it," Sam said. I glanced at him and avoided eye contact, which was hard because he had erally pretty hazel eyes that blended perfectly with his brown/red hair. It was long-ish and shaggy, and It covered one eye. My hair had gotten longer, down to my hip almost. I'll need to work on that. Hopefully when we get to their place I can sit down with a rock and work on it.

"Cool," Iggy said followed by awkward silence. Then I noticed some people talking together. Hmmm. Not good. One of my favorite people talking to one of my least favorite people. Lilly and Fang. Great. Gazzy and Angel were walking together talking and giggling quietly. Total was wanting in, you could tell, jumping up and down trying to hear them. Oh well.

I started to get dizzy and my head is falling back and forth. Fang noticed and ran over to me. I didn't pass out but like, fell kinda asleep.

**SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE!!!! **

"Max? Yes! She's awake guys," Fang announced to the flock Sam and Lilly. I just, like, I don't know... I looked up and we were still in the woods. I wasn't walking, we must be at the place they were taking us. I noticed I was in Fang's arms. I looked at his arm and wow was he muscular. Wow. Wow.

"Okay.. I think I am OKAY so I have some unfinished business to do with my hair," I said as I got up and picked up a sharp rock, walked over to a flat-ish rock, laid some hair on the rock and started to saw my hair. Okay so it'll take a long time but whatever...

**FANGPOV**

Max just kind of... walked away. She never does that. That makes me almost frustrated. I lay my head back on nothing looking through a clearing in the trees. I didn't even bother to look at what Max was doing. I don't want to. Max got on my nerves today. I mean, I feel for her but I mean, really, do you just walk away and leave the one who carried you like a mile? No! But SHE does. I can't believe her.

I look over to her and almost have a heart attack. I saw her sawing her hair off with a rock bringing back the memory of her trying to saw her chip out. God that was horrible. Just thinking about it gave me the chills.

"Are you cold, Fang?" Lilly asked, "You were shaking."

"Umm. No," I said. Lame! Lame, lame, lame.

"Oh, okay," She said back.

*Awkward silence*

"Okay, I'll tell you."

**MAXPOV**

Fang and Lilly were talking again. Oh my, this will be amazing. Fang is really ticking me off right now. I won't talk to him unless he talks to me. My hair is almost sawed all the way off! Yay! I mean, not all the way but you know what I mean. Most of it's up to my shoulders. I never really pay attention to my hair. I brushed through it with my fingers and put it up in a pony tail in a rubber band I found on the ground. Maybe I might look pretty. Ha! Beautifulness comes naturally to me. I don't need to worry about my hair.

**IGGYPOV**

"So what is it like not seeing?" Sam asked me at his shelter. We were sitting on the ground in a patch of warm sunlight.

"Black." That' really how it is. Black. Colorless. I can feel colors, but the colors don't come to my mind I just know that right now I am wearing a purple shirt with dirt and white stripes.

Then, I didn't hear anything move. Then I heard humming and muttering. Suddenly, something happened, something wonderful, but horrible at the same freaking time.

_CLIFFY HUH?_

_So please review!!_


	5. In Plain Sight

_Hey this will be the longest and most interesting!! I hope you all like it! AN EXTRA special thanks to my favorite reviewer: fangfan5!! Please read her story!_

_Here We GOES!_

**IGGYPOV**

I saw. I see. I have seen. Everything. I can remember seeing vaugly but nothing like this! I love it! Everything is beautiful. Everything is also frozen. Max is beautiful.

Max was putting her hair up in a bun-thing. She looked visibly upset. Not crying upset, but frustrated. She was glaring at Fang. That boob probably didn't know how to carry a relationship. Gosh.

Fang… he was interesting. Dark. He was looking at Max in worry, not much expression on his face though. His black hair was covering his eye.

Nudge's mouth was open, of course. She was talking to Gazzy and Angel. Nudge was really pretty too.

Gazzy and Angel looked so much a like. They both had blond hair and big eyes. Gazzy was so tall compared to Angle, but there was a two year difference. Angel was so cute! So was Total. He was a little black Scottie dog . He had a tired expression on his face. He looked like he was going to fall asleep in Angel's arms.

_Lilly. _Lilly was so beautiful. Her hair was golden, and by golden I mean _GOLDEN. I bet that's what color her wings were. She was so beautiful. _

Sam wasn't frozen just staring into space. Like I do sometimes. "So this is what it's like to be blind," He said , astonished. "This is what happened: I took your sight and gave you mine. I haven't mastered it just yet , so it should stop pretty soon. I could use this as like a and attack/defence thing. I could see what Mr. Chu sees . Or Jeb."

"Cool! This is so awesome. Thanks! This means so much!" I said, overwhelmed. " I have an idea."

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, being unnessasrily sneaky. I was still looking around like an idiot. I am so glad that the only person that could see me was temporarily blind.

Then I was engulfed in a sea of black and I was blind again. Poop.

This is what I know now.

Sam:

Power- seeing through other peoples eyes.

Enemy- Mr. Chu, Jeb.

Lilly:

ZIP.

"Do not tell anyone," Sam told me.

"Okay!" I replied. Now I was unusually perky. I felt around for people I needed to talk to Lilly, Max, then Fang.

I found my way to Lilly and said, " Hey Lilly! How's it goin'?"

**FANGPOV**

"So when she found out it was the chip she went ahead of us and tried to cut it out with a seashell. We found her gushing blood. It was so scary," I said. This was so unusual. I usually didn't talk this much, but this was the only time I got to talk to someone about it. I mean, I can't just forget about Max like that. She cried. "She eventually got-"

"Hey Lilly! How's it goin'?" Iggy asked, really perky. Hmm.. what was he up to?

"My Lord, Iggy! Can't you see that Lilly and I are having a fluent conversation?" I asked joking.

"YOU TALK?!" Iggy asked completely surprised.

"Funny," I said and walked over to Max. I really didn't care that he interrupted, I was almost done anyways.

I walked over to Max attempting to patch things up, "Hey Max, I like your hair."

"Thanks, you seem to be unusually talkative today..." She trailed off.

"Your welcome," I said not wanting to comment on that last part but the look on Max's face made me. "I was just talking to Lilly, was that a crime?"

"Well, when your girlfriend is sitting here alone and you are talking to a complete stranger that I didn't even want to meet but I was forced into because I got hit with a piece of a freaking, bomb, then YEAH!" She finished angrily, breathing heavily.

"Max I-"

"No, Fang I know you're gonna say something along the lines of breaking up buy you promised," She interrupted.

"Max,"

"I'm going on a walk. Fly. Oh whatever you want to call it!" She ran off close to tears, surprisingly, and flew away.

Now I am thinking about four things,

1) Max

2) How stupid i am

3) Lilly

4) What the HECK Iggy is up to.

**IGGYPOV**

"Okay, Lilly I am just gonna' cut to the chase here. What is your power?" I asked.

"Um. I already told Fang, I shape shift,"Lilly said in a flat tone.

"OH! Well, I guess I didn't believe you. And maybe I still don't. Show me," I commanded. "Wait. You know, I am really stupid sometimes and forget that I _can't see_. Hold on for a second... FANG! GET YOUR SILENT BUTT OVER HERE!" **(A/NI actually forgot that Iggy couldn't see for a min. so I had to change the story a little.)**

I heard footsteps. Fang walked up to me and spat,"What?" spittle fell over my face.

As I wiped his spit crap off my face I told him in secret language to watch her and tell me what she does. "Okay, you can go ahed and shift into shape."

"Morphing. Into a wolf. No, an .. Morphing back," Fang said silently. HAHA that sounded funny. I mean that he was really quiet.

"Great, now, go away. I must talk to Lilly in private. Scoot, scoot," I said. "Okay Lilly, I have a proposition for you and Sam. What would you say about being our double agent?"

_How'd you like it? PLEASE TELL ME! I love reviews. I DARE you to press that button right below this. I love them I don't even care if you bash the story PLEASE! I am really desperate!_


	6. Chips and Chu

_(A/N) Okay so Chapter 6 Finally! I NEED REVIEWS! I only have 13. That is not a lot! If you review, I will update more often and the chapters will be longer! Also read my other story- What Happens in- Wait- Where are we?_

_HERE WE GOES_

**LILLY POV**

" Uh, wow, I will umm... Get back to you on that!" I said with false excitement. God some of those people are so retarted, they believe our act! I guess Sam helped by giving Iggy his sight for a little bit, but still, STUPID!

When Mr. Chu told us to find Maximum Ride and her 'flock', I wasn't surprised when he said that they have some extra powers, but all I know is that Angel can control people and the blind one can feel colors.

Stupid me gave away my only power. I would use that to capture Maximum and bring her to Mr. Chu.

So right now I was just waiting for Maximum to get back so I can kiss Fang so she will leave the flock. Then I will fake my own death and capture her.

**Max POV**

Fang.

Fang.

Fang.

Fang. God he gets under my skin. One minute he's kissing me and the next he's just abandoning me... Okay so I left him, but same difference.

Now I'm finished fighting. All I want to do go back there, kiss, and make up. I dodged another bird. I was almost there when I saw Fang and my heart started to race. Even when he just said 'Yo' I get the goosebumps. I decided to eland in a tree and watch for a while.

**FANG POV**

Yes. I could finally see Max getting closer, I was watching her wings do upstrokes and down strokes. Just as she landed in a tree and disappeared into the forest, Lilly came into view.

Actually, the right expression is, Lilly came too close to my face. She was like right in my personal bubble and then she just kissed me. Without warning. I'm sure I had the weirdest expression on my face. Then I felt something weird. I could feel what she was thinking. I must be getting a new power or something but it was plain NASTY. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed hard. She wasn't expecting it but when she broke away from me she kept up the act and smiled all emotionally.

I mentally freaked out but didn't stop my fist from flying towards her face. Her smile turned into a frown as she realized she couldn't move her face from the path of my fist. My hand connected with her nose and knocked her right out of conciseness. 5 sets of eyes looked at me and Sam ran up to Lilly, who was currently on the ground. I saw Gazzy explaining this whole ordeal to Iggy, who looked very annoyed.

Max stalked over to me and I hid the fear of not knowing what she was going to say from shouwing on my face. "Thanks," she said and relife poured over me. She akwardly hugged me and I just hugged her back, not knowing what to think.

**Mr. Chu POV**

GOSH DANG IT! Maximum Ride is _still _provaling. I sent those two out to get them in their arms of trust. Now the flock probably hates that little devil. Kissing Fang was in the plans but this is way to early! When the time was right Fang would be frazzled and wouldn't know what to do. Then, Maximum would get mad and leave her 'flock'. From there Lilly would fake her own death, then she would shape shift into a big animal like a bear and capture Maximum to bring her back here for more experimenting.

We would make her better, if you will. We would fix flaws like her attitude and constant use of sarcasm. We would make her like Itex's Omega.

If Lilly and Sam agree to the offer Iggy made, then they might turn on me, or they could be... one, two, three,... _triple agents._ Humph. "Bill, page the ears," I commanded at my assistant. We call Sam the ears because his name means good listener. He has a 'Hearing aid' that we communicate through.

"Okay sir, but may I ask you a question?" Bill asked.

"Sure, but just to point it out, you just asked me a question."

" What is your first name?" He squeaked. He was definitely afraid to ask me that.

I was hesitant but I decided to tell him, he deserved to know. "Carl."

"Oh, huh, okayonit!" He said, speaking fast to avoid giggling. Great, theres a couple years of tourture.

Angel didn't speak to Lilly, we spoke to Fang through his chip. All of them have one, but in diffrent places. For example: Foot, leg, back, cheek. Everywhere.

We also expected Maximum to take hers out because her main chip went haywire before we put it in. We managed to put it in repaired, but just in case we put another Chip in her foot. That is how the new experiments are finding them. Time to send the latest batch. Old fashion _erasers._

_How did you like it? PLEASE TELL ME!!! PLEASE push that green button! PLEASE!!!!!!!_


	7. Bloddy Murder

_Okay so The 6th CHAPTER!!! YAYAY This chapter is sad though. Ushy, gushy emotions. Even I cried..._

_HERE WE GOES!_

**SAM POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Why the heck did she do that for? We grew up together. Why would she kiss... _him?_ I mean, we do everything together. Ugh.

Now, she is laying on the ground because she freaking KISSED HIM. He actually did the right thing. I probably would do that too if this girl that I met that day kissed me. I told the flock to let me help her and they left on a fly. They said that they would be back in about thirty minutes. Hopefully she would be awake by then.

I picked her up and put her under our little shelter. It was just two sticks wedged into the dirt and palm fronds on the top. I think we are in Florida. I was told that Max doesn't like the cold so they flew over here.

I nudged Lilly's shoulder and said," Lilly wake up, wake up!" But nothing was happening. I stood up and did a 360 looking for water. I saw a little creek nearby probably from rain or something. I walked over to it and got a hand full of water. I walked back carefully and poured the water on her face. She started to stir.

I saw her blinking while her eyes were still closed. I almost had to remind her to open her eyes. Then she slowly lifted her eyelids and brought her hand up to her nose. When she touched it a new spring of blood poured. That was when I noticed how bad she was bleeding. Then I heard a buzzing in my ears. My ear peace was buzzing and making that sound from walkie talkies. I pressed a small button and Mr. Chu's voice appeared in his head.

" Sam, Lilly has disobeyeed the plan. Now, the flock will hate her. Tell her to meet one of us at the Coffe Shoppe in Fort Lauderdale. Now."

"Lilly. Go over to that creek and clean yourself up. You have to go meet someone over at this coffee shop." She gave he a look that said get-out-of-my-face-and-tell-me-what-the-heck-is-going-on-before-i-punch-you." I know that you are kinda clueless right now but to put it in a short form: You kissed Fang and he punched you. Now go wash up!"

"How do you suppose that I am going to get up and _walk_all the way over there seconds after I woke up from being out from a punch?!" Lilly asked sounding calm all except for that last part. She was propped up on her elbows.

"Crawl." I said it with a strait face, no emotion in my eyes. I was dead set that she was going to go to that coffee shop and get her mission. I was so mad at her right now I wish she was in, like, a coma or something. Not dead, but a coma. I would never wish death for someone. Almost never.

"Fine you big jerk! I'll just get up and leave!" She exclaimed. I almost cracked a small smirk but I kept up my face straightness. She actually crawled all the way over to the creek and washed her face off. Just imagine what people would think about that...

Then she got up and walked away. Just like that. Too bad I didn't know that was the last time I was going to see her in a long, long time.

**NOT SAMS POV ANYMORE**

Mr. Chu told me to meet her here. I had a blond wig, a life size girl dummy, duct tape, and rope in my possesion. I had it all it a backpack. All she needed to do is arrive here and them I would give her the instructions I was told from by Mr. Chu. I wrote them down on a piece of paper so she wouldn't forget.

I saw her walking slowly towards me. I noticed she looked dazed. That didn't matter. She finally got to where I was in the Coffe Shoppe. I was sitting in the back drinking a frappichino. I gave her the backpack and the instructions without a word.

She read number one on the list: 1. There is a small pond by your campsite. Find it without Sam. Then start number two.

She nodded to me and went back out the doors. I hurried back up to her. I felt bad for her, seeing as she probably hasn't eaten in days. I put a hand on her shoulder and handed her a mufifn on a napkin. She looked at me but finally accepted that it was for her. She nodded agian, this time with a smile, and left.

**Lilly POV**

I took a bite of my muffin and walked into the woods. I opened my wings and tried to fly. I got to our campsite and landed nearby. I saw that the flock was there. I walked silently over to the pond they were talking about and read number two.

2. Assemble the mannequin and put the blond wig on it.

I put together the dummy and I took out the wig. The package read: Hannah Montana lookalike Wig! Look like me!

Don't you think Mr. Chu could do better? I guess not. I put the wig on and secured it with duct tape. Then I read number three.

3. Tie up the dummy's arms and legs and duct tape it to look like it was strangled or something. Also duct tape the eyes nose and mouth so they can't identify it.

I did as I was told. I had to duct tape the body too, because there were no clothes on it. Also, it was pretty white. I rubbed mud on the arms and legs where it was visible and let it sit for a while to tint the plastic. I tied the hands of it behind its back and bent both of the ankles to make it look like they were broken. Then I read number four.

4. Tie rocks on the dummy and sink it in the lake. Then write a note to Sam saying that you were murdered, but do not sign your name, we want him to think that the murderer left the note. There is a plane ticket in the smallest pocket, take it and go to the Fort Lauderdale airport. You will board a flight to California and work for us.

I did as I was told. I sank the body and quitely walked back to the shelter. I slipped the note under the little house thing we had and waited untill Sam found it lying on the ground I saw him start to cry and then I flew off to the airport.

**Sam POV**

All I could do was cry. In front of the whole entire flock. Then I made a split second decision and screamed as I pulled out the permamente earpiece.

_How do you like it REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!_


	8. Hospitals and hot guys

**A/N Okay so I am really busy this school year and so I will be updating more apart. Sorry but with basket ball, kick boxing, volleyball, track, and horseback riding plus all the other joys of learning, I am pretty full every day. What ever though. Thanks for all the reviewers especially Ranie 16! She reviewed every chapppy so far! I think... but even if she didn't she always reviews! YAY! Also to Rosie and J.J. They know who they are! **

**HERE WE GOES!**

Max POV

As soon as Sam looked at that note his _and_ ours turned upside down. I'm not saying like tilted a little to the left, I'm saying like a complete and total flip.

I caught a quick glimpse of the note and it said something along the lines of mwa ha ha I am evil and I killed your precious little friend. Sam burst out into tears and all of a sudden a fountain of blood turned on in the ear department. Sam's ear department to be exact.

On instinct I ran up to him and laid him on the ground. I laid his head on a conveniently placed rock and I got a giant leaf to put pressure on his ear. He was holding some type of metal thing in his hand but that really didn't register what it was to me. Fang had seen it to and got it away from him. "Nudge, go get some water from that creek". It seemed like we need that a lot lately.

Look, I'm not a doctor or a nurse but I think I did a supercalifragolisticexpealidocious job. That's the only way to explain. It can mean whatever so I'm just gonna let you imagine what I did to it. I finally got it to stop bleeding and I washed it up with the water to see where the cut was. It was everywhere. That kid needed stitches. I made one of my famous split second decisions. " Fang, Up and Away. I got Sam, Nudge and Iggy, your in charge."

"You all know how well that goes," I heard Nudge mumble. "NO MAKING BOMBS!" She announced and I could _hear _Iggy and Gazzy's shoulders dropping. Good job Nudge.

"Hospital, now, '' I told Fang. He flew as fast as he could looking down for Hospitals.

"Max?"

''What?" I said, looking at him.

"M-Ge, no wait, Fly Boys, no that's not them.... Max, I think that they are back."

"Who?" I asked Fang getitng annoyed. I was carrying a guy for Pete's sake.

"Erasers."

I almost dropped Sam. If I did the poor guy _would_ be shredded by Eraser claws. They were really old fashioned. They couldn't even fly.

"You take Sam, you have to," Fang said. "I'll fight them. It'll help me with my fighting skills, I swear."

"Uhh... No."

"Uhh... Yes."

Fang held his wings in and dive bombed into the massive field of erasers. He landed smack dab on one and I am pretty sure that thing died.

"Who died and made him boss?" I asked myself, flying away.

I didn't wait for the answer. I landed next to a hospital conveniently placed about 3 minutes away from Fang. I walked in a started to "cry".

"My brother! Help PLEASE!! He just had a seizure and his ear started to bleed. I think he is dying! I don't know what to do! P-p-p-p-LEASE help me!!" I yelled. I waited about 2 milliseconds before a crazy nurse came over to me with a stretcher. I laid him on it and she took me off to the intense care center. We were running like in the movies.

She suddenly stopped the strecher. I was dropped off in a waiting room. I started to memorise escapes.

Let's see. I could go out of this hallway, though this door, and in this room, and punch those doctors...

"Umm... Who has a brother who had a seizure? I don't know the girl's name. They never signed in," A cute blonde intern said, and I stood up.

" Uh, that's me. And my names Max."

"Okay, follow me. They took him to the fifth floor," He said and he flipped his hair. He didn't look that old. I nodded and followed him. "Stairs or elevator?"

Wow he actually gave me a choice. "I actually don't like the elevators. I had an accident with those." An accident of living in dog crates.

"Okay then, get ready to climb five fleets," He warned as we started up.

"Umm.. You look a little young to be working here."

"Well, I am volunteer. So technically I don't work here. Hey, you look a little dirty, no offence, but you could clean up here if you want to..."

"Oh no! That's fine! I admit I do need a shower but I want to see my brother before I take one. I feel in mud on the way here... I-if you were wondering," I said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine."

"Oh, I think we're here!"

I nodded and I walked into a room. Sam was lying there with a bandage over his ear wrapping all the way across his head. He looked at me and there was anger and hurt in his eyes. I knew he was mad but I don't know why. He read a note and it all went down hill from there. "Do you think that I could have some alone time with my brother?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and her and the volunteer left. "Hey, how are you feel-in Sam?"

"Good, I mean better."

"That's good, but I just wanted to know, why did you rip that out?"

"Lilly died."

**R&R!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! P.S. Sam isn't the Sam from the 2nd book, I just realized they had the same names.**


	9. AN I know everybody hates these!

**PLEASE HELP!!!!! I am having a stupid writers block and I cannot think about what to do next in my story!!! Please review with ideas!!**

**Fan-Is-Super-Hawt**


End file.
